hanko_satsujinfandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuka Munraitouinzu
Appearance Shizuka is a woman in her late teens, aged 19. She has silver hair, trimmed and shoulder-length, with short eyebrows and dark red eyes. Her fur is a pale gray, with darker coloured markings around. Shizuka's outfit is a blend between a maid's uniform and gothic lolita design. She wears a dark gray dress, with a collar and sleeves. She has a sash matching her dress with a silk rose and ribbons. The bottom of her dress has crosses designed along them, along with a symbol containing a rifle and fleur de lis. She wears solid gray stockings alone with leather high heels. Along with this, she wears a headband and choker, both laced around, with her choker being adorned with a cross. Shizuka also wears an emerald engagement ring. Personality Tactful and pensive Talent Ultimate Maid History Born as the youngest in a family of five, Shizuka thought of her life in Sakhalin as one of peace and calm. But, even at a young age, Shizuka was made to work at her family's store, as her older siblings were disabled and unable to do labourous tasks. Soon with a financially struggling family, Shizuka offered up her work to several people in her local government, being well received as she was willing to do any task she was given, to the point of sticking pins into her hands. Soon enough, she became a maid for the Russian Vice President. Despite having a strong moral compass, and being known to have aided in the arrest of several government employees, she seems to hold a heavy burden on her shoulders, possibly suggesting that she's defied her own rules before. Alternate Execution Tying Up Loose Ends Relationships Omoide Gurasuai Unlike many of the other students who easily are willing to accept Omoide as the leader of the Hope Killing Game, Shizuka doesn't believe in her much, notably saying that she is a 'strong and hard-working leader's during the first trial after she rebuts her argument. After the first trial, she believes and treats her more nicely. Gluppy Igruski Shizuka sees her as a superior, as she is a former Ultimate Maid and older than her. She tends to enjoy talking with her and appreciate spending time with her. Free Time Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'correct' choices. * Detective Novellas * Victorian England * Honesty is Key Quotes * "It is wonderful to meet you, Ms. Gurasuai. I am Shizuka Munraitouinzu, if you need anything at all, please ask." * "It is my intention to help you all, even if things become rough because of...interlopers." Trivia * Shizuka's former school, Seika Co-Ed High School, is a reference to the manga Maid Sama. The manga may also be a reference to her engagement. * Shizuka's middle name is a reference to the fictional 19th-Century Russian detective, Erast Fandorin. Category:Hope Killing Game Category:Characters